


Powder

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Fics Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Makeup, Silly, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Lavender and Parvati try out a new type of makeup, and Parvati leans just how ticklish her girlfriend is.





	Powder

“Keep still.”

“But it tickles!”

“I know, but it’ll smudge otherwise.”

“Aah, that tickles!”

“Keep still!”

“Will you two be quiet!?”

Parvati and Lavender are cut off from their rather loud conversation (their voices are shrill and shaky from laughing so much) by Hermione. Their roommate looks at them over the top of her book, frowning slightly.

“Sorry, but you’re making a racket,” Hermione says, sighing. “And some of us are trying to read. What are you doing, anyway?”

“Doing our makeup, obviously,” Lavender says. She pulls a face and Parvati giggles.

“Really?” Hermione says, not very interested. “Because I’ve never heard anyone put on makeup that nosily before.”

“Well, that’s because it’s a new makeup,” Parvati says, tickling Lavender’s face with the makeup brush again. Lavender yelps with laugher and Hermione groans. “And it turns out there is a valid reason why Lavender never usually wears makeup you apply with a brush. She’s extremely ticklish.”

Lavender wipes the smudged eye shadow off of her face. The moment Parvati tries to put new eye shadow on her face, she starts giggling again and pushes her hand away.

Hermione sits up sharply and snaps her book shut. “Well, feel free to carry on. I’m going somewhere quiet.”

As Hermione storms out of the room, they glance at each other. And then they burst out laughing.


End file.
